The present invention generally relates to copying apparatuses and more particularly, to a variable copying magnification type copying apparatus by which copying can be performed at arbitrary copying magnifications.
Conventionally, in so-called variable copying magnification type copying apparatuses by which copying can be performed not only at predetermined copying magnifications between standardized paper sizes, for example, from a paper size of A4 for an original sheet to be copied to that of B4 for a copy paper (A4 and B4 denoting paper sizes prescribed in the Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS)) but at arbitrary copying magnifications, it has been so arranged that, in the case where the original sheet is copied through enlargement or reduction thereof in size, operators of the copying apparatuses calculate a copying magnification on the basis of a size of the original sheet and a desired size of a copy paper by using a desk-top calculator, etc. and then, input the calculated result into the copying apparatuses by manipulating an "arbitrary-magnification" key thereof before performing the copying operation. Thus, the prior art copying apparatuses have such a disadvantage that, in order to perform the copying operations, the operators are required to calculate the copying magnifications and further, input the calculated results into the copying apparatuses, which are extremely troublesome.